


Sharing Heat

by NaomiiPendragon



Category: Merlin (TV), Merthur - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 06:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5529572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaomiiPendragon/pseuds/NaomiiPendragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-off for BBCMerlin Secret Santa 2015</p><p>When Merlin finds himself horribly undercooled, Arthur is there to warm him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Dearies!
> 
> This is a one-off Merthur fic for BBCMerlin Secret Santa 2015
> 
> Enjoy!

Merlin stomped through the thick cold snow, muttering to himself: “Bloody Gaius and his bloody potions”.   
Carrying a basket with only one potion remaining the skinny raven haired boy shivered his way to Gaius’ last patient of the day, with only his grumpy muttering to keep him warm. Merlin truly hated winter.   
Sure it was all nice and dandy if you were able to sit on your arse in front of a roaring fire all day (like a certain prattish prince), but when you were called Merlin and had to do rounds for Gaius besides his regular duties for Prince Prat, it was truly hellish.   
It was only during winter that Merlin had to help Gaius out as well; his old mentor couldn’t bare going through the cold like that anymore and Merlin understood that, but still. Ugh. Everywhere around Merlin was pitch black, he was led only by the lights coming from the small houses in Camelot.

When he finally reached Mr Perkins’ house he knocked on the door with a numb hand. Shivering he stood waiting for the old man to reach his door. After quickly handing over the medicine, Merlin hasted back towards the castle where he had to go back to his duties for Arthur. Desperate from the cold Merlin entered the castle where a startling heat hit him in the face, making him almost feel worse. As he almost ran his way up to Arthur’s chambers, Merlin felt tears run over his cheeks in pain and desperation to get warm. As he finally got to Arthur’s room Merlin saw the blond man lounge in front of the fire, wearing only his under breeches in all his muscled decadence.

“Ah, Merlin. You’re finally back”, he said, without bothering to look at his manservant. Merlin couldn’t answer, he could only shiver and shatter his teeth. When Merlin didn’t answer and Arthur started to get annoyed with the sound of shattering teeth he looked around.  
“Merlin!”, Arthur shouted, alarmed by the purple colour his manservant had taken on. He got up and walked over to Merlin.   
“I’m so fucking cold Arthur!”, Merlin replied. “I can’t get warm!”   
Arthur started to panic. What if his friend got hypothermia? Why wasn’t he wearing something warmer? “Merlin, why aren’t you wearing a cloak or something when you go outside, you idiot?”   
“I haven’t got one.”, Merlin replied, sounding miserable. “Fuck, Arthur. It hurts.”

Okay, Arthur thought. How can I get him warm as soon as possible? Somewhere in his head Arthur heard Leon’s responsible voice saying something about sharing body heat and how that is the best way to warm someone up… Oh god… Okay, just. Just get him naked. You’re both men, nothing you haven’t seen before you wimp!   
Resolved, Arthur started stripping Merlin of his neckerchief. “Wha—“, Merlin started. “Take off your boots.”, Arthur commanded. “We need to get you naked.”   
“NAKED??”, Merlin replied “What are you gonna do with me?!”   
“Stop having dirty thoughts you sod”, Arthur replied, swatting Merlin across the chest with the cloth that usually hid the raven haired man’s collar bones. Arthur had never noticed how much they stood out. Was he underfed or something? “Sharing body heat is the best way to get someone warm.”, Arthur continued.   
“No way.”, Merlin huffed incredulously, toeing out his boots nonetheless. “You’re trying to have your wicked way with me!” Arthur rolled his eyes. “You might get ill if you talk so much Merlin, so shut up. It’s science, ask Gaius. Now lift up your arms so we can get this ridiculously thin shirt off of you so you can get warm iquicker.”

With his shirt off Arthur saw that Merlin was indeed underfed as his ribs were more prominent than he liked. Still, Merlin was also more muscled than Arthur had thought he’d be… There was also a distracting mob of black chest hair… Arthur coughed uncomfortably. “You need to eat more, you look a bit emaciated mate.”, he said, poking Merlin’s ribs. “Oi! And you’re fat”, Merlin rebuffed. “You insulting me isn’t getting me any warmer you know.”   
“First of all”, Arthur started. “I’m not fat. And second of all, your trousers are still on so it’s not working. Off with them.” Merlin rolled his eyes, still shivering visibly. He winked mockingly at Arthur. “Ye- yes your majesty”, Merlin said in a voice both mocking and strangely seductive. Arthur stepped back to lend his manservant some privacy. “When you’ve- uh, when you’ve undressed go lie in my bed underneath the covers.”   
Merlin paused in his undressing. “Wait. Me in your bed?”   
“Yes”, Arthur replied. “But ONLY this once Merlin. Don’t let me catch you napping here in the future.” Arthur listened to Merlin’s trousers dropping to the floor, hummed his approval when asked about underpants having to come off as well, chuckled at Merlin’s stammering (“this is stupid, I’m gonna regret this”), until the oh, so familiar voice sounded from his bed: “Okay, I’m covered.” Arthur turned around, finding Merlin, still shivering slightly but with a blissful, soppy look on his face in his bed. He contemplated what to do next. “Are you comfortable?”, he asked his friend. “ ‘M still a bit cold”, Merlin replied.

The young prince knew what he had to do. The best thing to do would be to get rid of his undergarments as well and to crawl in with Merlin… Looking at Merlin, Arthur didn’t feel as unwilling as he felt he should, still he was hesitant. A well-known sexual tension settled in his lower abdomen and pulled him in. “I- I kinda need to join you now Merlin. For it to work.” “Oh”, Merlin replied, teeth shattering as he pulled the covers back a bit. “Well, if it’s going to warm me up I guess there’s no other way…” Arthur dropped his pants resolutely and paused a moment. Merlin gawked at Arthur’s junk, mouth hanging open. The attention made Arthur blush, was it a positive stare or a negative one? “It’s rude to stare you know”, he muttered.   
Merlin coughed and averted his gaze as the blond man climbed in bed with him.

Merlin felt strange. He could feel himself heat up and he wasn’t sure whether it was from the soft, comfortable bed, or the sight of Arthur’s- well, Arthur’s package. He had caught glimpses of it before, being the person who bathes him and dresses him, but he’d never seen it so fully in all its, well, glory. Merlin squirmed in the bed as he felt himself harden as Arthur climbed in beside him.

Arthur looked at his manservant, who seemed more occupied with controlling his breathing. “You okay?”, He asked. Merlin nodded. Arthur recognised Merlin’s behaviour. He recognised it from whenever Merlin gave him baths. Arthur knew from the start that one of Merlin’s duties would be bathing him, but he had been surprised when his body had reacted to Merlin’s tentative touches. The prince had never given in to the urges he felt for his manservant, but as the raven haired man lay beside him, all nakedness and laboured breathing, it seemed too hard for Arthur to control himself. Arthur slowly rolled onto his side, facing Merlin completely and as if pulled by strings, Merlin mirrored Arthur’s movement. Looking into Arthur’s eyes Merlin felt his heartbeat race in a frantic pace. It felt as if it was trying to jump out of his chest. He wetted his lips with his tongue and noticed the blonde laying beside him follow the movement with heavy lidded eyes.

As if controlled by magic, Arthur darted forward and deeply kissed his manservant on his plump lips. As he broke away from the kiss, Merlin immediately pulled Arthur back in by his hair, deepening the kiss even more, trying to still a hunger inside of him he’d never felt so ardently. When the two men finally broke away for air, Arthur could feel butterflies flutter through his stomach. He couldn’t believe this was happening! That Merlin was actually kissing him back! “Is this really happening?”, he asked, just to be sure. “I think I’m finally starting to feel warmer.”, Merlin chuckled breathlessly. Arthur pulled Merlin in as tight as he could, wiping away the black locks that fell over his forehead and planted a tender kiss. With Merlin's body so flush against his own he felt both their arousal prominently.   
“You know what? I’m giving you one of my cloaks from now on. I don’t like you being all freezing.”, Arthur said gently, trying to distract himself.   
Merlin pouted at that. “What?”, Arthur asked indignantly.

“If I don’t get cold anymore you won’t have to warm me up anymore… And I think I like this.”, Merlin complained, wriggling against Arthur’s side. “Don’t worry.”, Arthur whispered against Merlin’s forehead, as not to let out the moan that was desperate to escape. “You’ll still get cold thanks to that skinny arse of yours.”

That night, Merlin didn’t leave Arthur’s side experiencing sensations he'd never felt before. And when he almost skipped into Gaius’ home the next morning he wasn’t even bothered by the old man’s famous eyebrows. All throughout the long, cold winter Merlin kept going back to Arthur’s chamber and they spend their evenings lavishly stretched out together on the prince’s four poster bed, using each other’s bodies for heath. And as winter turned into spring and spring into summer, Merlin still did not return to his own bed as he had realised that wherever Arthur was, was truly his home.


End file.
